The Ice Warrior
by TheElementalIcePhoenix
Summary: One breath. The warriors first breath. Glowing blue lights suddenly appear. A hundred lights shoot towards the sky. Bringing a message to all the dimensions. All the planets. The Warrior of Ice has returned. One of the lights was brighter than the others. The light crashes into a green eyed baby. One eye becomes Blue as the other stays Green. AU, Elementals, Rated T, Book 1
1. The Warrior of ICe

_Thud. Thud. Crack. A loud scream. The Warrior of Ice has returned._

A red light approaches the window. Watching the Warrior of Ice. _CRACK!_ The window shatters, exposing the red light. A sword of Ice falls down, destroying the red light. Colors swarm the warrior trying to stop it. A loud alarm sounds, betraying the Warrior of Ice. The warrior taps its foot, causing an earthquake.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

All five rows of defences destroyed like fragile paper. The warrior approaches a glowing blue light. The light enters the warrior.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Four seconds. The warriors eyes glow blue, the color of the glowing blue light.

A drop of blood falls from the warriors hand. The drop of blood lands on a rune.

One.

Two.

Three.

Three seconds. The rune glows red. A cage appears surrounding the Warrior of Ice.

One.

Two.

Two slashes of the Warriors sword. The cage shatters into dust.

One.

One breath. The warriors first breath. Glowing blue lights suddenly appear. A hundred lights shoot towards the sky. Bringing a message to all the dimensions. All the planets. The Warrior of Ice has returned.

Five black lights surround the warrior. The black lights merge into a black sword. The sword flies into the warriors chest. The warrior stumbles as its body starts to become black.

One

Two

Three

Three seconds. The only thing that remains of the warrior is a blue light. The blue light escapes the sword and flies towards a random planet seeking for shelter.

One

Two

In two seconds, the light finds the perfect host. A green eyed baby. The light tries to enter the baby but is stopped as runes of love and protection glow around the baby. The light makes a compromise with the runes.

One eye of the green eyed baby starts to flicker

One

One eye glows blue as the other remains green. A compromise was reached.


	2. Blue Green Eyes

Harry woke to a loud noise. The noise was Uncle Dursley yelling. "Get up Freak! It's time for you to go to that freak school and learn magic tricks!" _Right! Today's my first day of school. I need to go to... What was that school name? Right, Azkaban or something._ Harry left his 'room' and got his backpack. Azkaban was a scary place, so Harry made sure to pack his teddy bear. After all, he was still 6 years old.

Half an hour later, a man called Corey Butcher came and picked him up. Harry was told to call the man Mr. Butcher. Mr. Butcher was about 25 years old, but he was very strict about school.

Harry was busy asking questions to Mr. Butcher. After the fifth 'are we there yet' Mr. Butcher yelled at Harry to shut up. Harry got scared and hugged his teddy bear. Once they got to the island, they passed some really scary ghosts and went behind what Mr. Butcher called a prison. Behind the prison, Harry saw a small field. Mr. Butcher did something scary with his hands and Harry saw a bunch of stairs appear on top of the field. Mr. Butcher told him to go up the stairs. Harry was scared of heights but went up the stairs with his teddy bear in one hand and his backpack on his shoulders.

At the top of the stairs, They was a big house on top of some really gray clouds. Harry followed Mr. Butcher to the big house. Mr. Butcher told him to go to the room with the name Harry Potter and unpack. Harry did that but overheard a conversation that Mr. Butcher was having with a strange man.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Those relatives of his were planning on making him do all the work and was already giving Harry some chores."

"But what does that have to do with bringing him here? Surely you could have dropped him off at any magical home. After all, he is the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Yes. But look at his eyes. One blue, another green. I recall that Harry used to have two green eyes. Normally when an eye changes color that means possession from an elemental, but It seems like the elemental is protecting Harry or using him as a host since only one eye is blue."

"I see. And you wish to train him?"

"Yes. He is still young, but I believe training from when he is 8 would be good. That gives him 2 years to trust us and call this place a home."

Harry didn't want to be caught listening to the conversation so he silently shut the door to his room while wondering who Harry Potter was.

**~-Two Years Later-~**

Now Harry, We are going to train you. First though, we need to get some books on wandless magic. How about Diagon Alley?

**~-Half a month later-~**

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry raised his hand while saying the levitation spell. The 25 pound weight levitated into the air for a few minutes, but crashed down after 124 seconds.

"Better than last time Harry, Now. lets try 128 seconds." Mr. Butcher was teaching Harry how to levitate objects with wandless magic.

**~-Half a month later-~**

"Now Harry, it's been a year since we started on wandless magic, can you hold the invisibility spell, and levitate this at the same time?"

Harry became invisible and levitated the 100 pound weight for half an hour before the weight crashed down and Harry became visible.

"Yes, This is enough on the basic spells. Your magic has become strong enough now. Lets work on combat training"

**~-Half a month later-~**

"Stupify! Protego! Kryos! Magna Tonitrus! Reducto! Petrificus Totalum! Alarte Ascendare! Bombarda! Bombarda Maxima! Protego Maxima! Confringo! Fumos Duo! Defodio! Deprimo! Duro! Everte Statum! Protego Maxima! Fianto Duri! Wingardium Leviosa!" All 50 enchanted training dummies were either on the floor or blasted into pieces.

"Good. This is enough on defence and combat spells. Now for reflexes and strategy. Dodge these spells!" Mr. Butcher sent a stream of stunners at Harry

**~-Half a month later-~**

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry sent a rock into the path of a stunner and dodged 5 more. He then quickly transfigured the floor into ice under Mr. Butcher and sent ropes into the path of a few more stunners. He then activated a few trap runes successfully trapping Mr. Butcher.

"Excellent! Now for silent casting. You should now cast every spell silently."

**~-Half a month later-~**

Harry successfully cast all his spells silently and wandlessly. He then had a quick duel with Mr. Butcher silently.

"Brilliant Harry. Now, We need to have you master Occlumency and build a full mindscape.

**~-Half a month later-~**

Harry successfully defended against five master legilimens by building a full mindscape that was subconsciously maintained. He then quickly retaliated by sending a stream of combat spells.

"Good. Now your Mindscape will always be maintained, even in combat. Since you are now eleven, you will be getting a Hogwarts letter soon. Good luck Harry, We will all miss you."

"What do you mean? I am going to see you again right?"

"I'm afraid not Harry. Azkaban is neutral by oath in this war against Voldemort. We cannot help you any more. The only reason we were able to help you is because we are allied with the elementals."

"WHAT? I'm not going to see you again? What about after the war then?"

"Yes. After the war you can come see us again if you wish."

"So I'll just destroy Voldemort and come back then!"

"Harry. DO NOT rush things. Voldemort is a dangerous enemy. He is also immortal."

"Immortal? What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you how he is immortal. That would break our oath. I can still do one thing though, Take this." Mr. Butcher gave Harry light dragonhide battle armor that could change into a regular wizard robe as an disguise. He also gave Harry enough Galleons to get his school supplies. "Although you can withdraw from the Gringotts Potter vault, It is better to not use too much of gold from the Potter vault.

"Why?"

"Because there will be a war, and you will probably use every gallon in the Potter vault for it. Voldemort has many rich people as Death Eaters. He will use also use their gold."

"You've been preparing me for this war right?"

"Yes I have. I will also tell you something. There was a new prophecy, not the one given by Sybill Trelawney, but one by the Elementals."

"What is it?"

"Here is the memory that was sent to me" Mr. Butcher put a memory into a nearby pensive and entered the pensive with Harry.

Harry saw a huge gold castle that the elementals with human hosts lived in. The memory was on someone with glowing gray eyes, signifying that the person was possessed by a prophecy elemental. The elemental started talking.

"All five will crumble... The Ice Warrior will rise again...

The darkness will descend on the warrior... The Ice Warriors fate will intertwine with the vanquisher of Voldemorts fate...

Earth will be the battleground of the Elementals one again... Blue will clash with black as red clashes with white...

Green and Blue will join forces as the once peaceful world will descend into Chaos... The prophecy given at the Head of the Hog will be voided, as the once wise old mans plans will crumble into pieces...

Beware the boy with blue and green eyes, as he makes the final decision..."

"Well... The 'Prophecy given at the Head of the Hog will be voided.' Does that mean the prophecy that Trelawney gave is voided? Or are there other prophecies given at Hogs Head?"

"Mostly likely, unless there's a prophecy we don't know of."

"Who's The Ice Warrior?"

"I don't know. The Elemental world is kept secret from us lately. Speaking of Elementals. Did you have any contact with yours yet?"

"Nope. I tried everything, but I can't contact the elemental."

"Intresting... It seems like the Elemental has chosen not to speak with you yet. Do not worry. It seems like the Elemental is simply waiting for the right time. Maybe the Elemental was waiting for you to construct your mindscape? Elementals do like mindscapes since they do not have to live in a unorganized mind..."

"But I completed mine a month ago!"

"Yes. But yours is still not fully developed, it should be fully developed in a few weeks though."

"Alright... Any advice before I have to leave?"

"Yes. Build alliances, gain trust, and try your best to enjoy life at Hogwarts. It will prove to be beneficial once you grow up."

"Alright. Goodbye Mr. Butcher"

"Goodbye Harry." With Mr. Butcher's last goodbye, He gave Harry a protection amulet. "This should last for the first few years at Hogwarts and it will notify you if anyone tries to poison you or something similar."

"Thanks, I'll miss you." With that last statement, Harry left the house, feeling slightly depressed as he knew he would not be able to see the person he viewed as an uncle for a long time.

'_Finally! You left that person! Great, nice to meet you.'_

"Huh? Who are you? Where are you?"

'_Jeez... You really are slow aren't you? I'm in your mind. I'm the Elemental. I couldn't appear earlier because Mr. Butcher would notice.'_

"Ok... Why did you not want Mr. Butcher to notice?"

'_Because! He would have contacted the other Elementals! Leading to me being destroyed'_

"Um... Why would you have been destroyed?"

'_First of all, stop talking out loud! And I would have been destroyed because I am an imperfect and impure elemental, according to the Elemental council.'_

_What do you mean?_

'_I'm the only Ice Elemental, which makes me imperfect apparently. I'm not one of the original elements, and I am a branch of water elementals.'_

_Are you the Ice Warrior?_

'_You're getting it! Yes I am. I almost broke out of that horrid cage, but my warrior shell was destroyed... Honestly, they're not doing anything about the Dark elementals but putting me in maximum security... Really should get their priorities straight.'_

_So what are the main elementals?_

'_Lets see... Air, Water, Fire, Rock, Nature. Oh, and the Dark elementals, but they are not on the council due to the fact that they cause destruction every other day. Light elementals were destroyed years ago.'_

_Ok... But why are they against you?_

'_I already told you. I'm not a main elemental. The only non-main elementals allowed are the Prophecy ones...'_

_Why?_

'_Why would I know? It's like the pureblood nonsense that people in your world talk about.'_

_Alright..._

'_And start walking already, don't just stand there...'_

Harry realized that he was just standing in front of Azkaban talking to the Ice Elemental. He then started walking to the nearest apparition point to apparate into Diagon Alley.

After apparating to Diagon Alley, Harry looked around in wonder at the shop. It had been many years since he last went to Diagon Alley. He first entered a shop named Zonko's, where two red headed twins were arguing with the shop owner on prank objects.

After half an hour of looking around, he didn't find anything interesting at Zonko's so he next entered Quality Quidditch Supplies. He then got a Cleansweep Seven as a travel method since he didn't want to spend much money on a Nimbus 2000 and he only needed the broom to be faster than running. After getting the Cleansweep Seven, He headed to a trunk shop and looked around.

After a few minutes of looking at the masterfully crafted trunks, he asked the shop owner the question that he had wanted to ask from the beginning. "Could I get a custom trunk?"

"Yes, I can make a custom trunk in only a few hours, since today I have a few friends helping out in the shop." The shop owner had an excited look on his face.

"Alright... What kind of trunk materials do you have?" Harry was thinking of an idea

"We have Holly wood, Metal, Ash wood, Cherry wood, Birch wood, Cedar, and some types of leather."

"What is the best for runes?"

"I would say any of the woods."

"Alright, do you have any dragonhide?"

"Yes, I do have a bit of dragonhide but only enough to make a small trunk." The shop owner looked surprised.

"I'm guessing it's very expensive?"

"Yes it is."

Harry thought for a bit, and decided on the ideal trunk.

"Can you make a four compartment trunk with Holly and Ash as it's base structure and have metal running through the edges? And can you put a layer of dragonhide around the trunk?"

"Yes, I could do that... But that would take about six hours."

"Do you also inscribe runes?"

"Yes, lucky for you one of my friends that's helping out is a rune expert. I'm guessing you want runes on the wood, underneath the dragonhide?"

"Yup, Can you add the best damage protection rune, some spell protection runes, waterproof, and fireproof runes?"

"I'm guessing that you want good locking runes also?"

"If your friend can do blood runes, then yes. I want a blood locking rune with a few runes preventing people with polyjuice from entering."

"Well, That's a huge order kid. It's going to cost you a lot. Anything else?"

"Actually... Yes there is. What kind of permanent and undetectable expansion charms can you do?"

"Today's really your lucky day... Another of my friends is an expert on expansion charms. He could do a 20 by 20 by 10 feet permanent and undetactable expansion charm."

"Alright. Could the first two compartments be expanded by a foot, and can your friend do the 20 by 20 by 10 feet permanent and undetectable expansion charms on the last two compartments?"

"Yes, he can definitely do that."

"I think that's it. Unless you have any other ideas?"

"Lightweight rune?"

"Right! That also. Your best lightweight rune and charm please."

"Rune and Charm? Are you sure?" The shop owner looked sceptical.

"Yup, The rune is almost permanent, and the charm just helps the rune."

"Intresting... Alright, I can do that. That would be 23,000 Galleons though."

"23 thousand? That's too much. What about 19 thousand with the promise to come back if I want to buy a new trunk?"

"Alright... I suppose so." The shop owner looked slightly defeated.

"Great! When should I come back!"

"Come back in six hours. My friends are already starting to work on the trunk."

"See you later then." With that, Harry left the shop and went to Gringotts, thinking that he might have spend a bit too much money. _Oh well, A reliable trunk will be necessary in the war... _

'_You're right Harry. That would be necessary. I suggest that you to get your school supplies after Gringotts.'_

_Alright, I'll do that._

At Gringotts, Harry withdrew 60,000 Galleons, a handful of Knuts, a handful of Sickles, and put it in a expanded bag which he bought for a Galleon. He then thanked the goblin that brought him to his vault, and headed out of Gringotts to go buy school supplies.

A few hours later, he had all his school supplies in his expanded bag, which was becoming really heavy. After eating some food and drinking Butterbeer, which Harry thought was the best drink ever, He decided to eat ice cream to pass the time.

Harry headed to a place called Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. He then got the cheapest and most simple Ice Cream, since he only went there to pass the time. After getting the ice cream, he had to endure listening to the Ice Elemental saying stuff about Ice being named after him and that he somehow created ice cream because it had the name ice. Harry didn't bother telling him that ice was not a name, but a word since he didn't want to get into an argument with someone that was in his head.

A few minutes later, a girl a bit younger than Harry and with red hair came running towards him. The Ice Elemental was busy yelling _'Threat Maximum!'_ in his head to tell him why the girl was running towards him. _How is that girl threat maximum?_ Harry was wondering if the girl was polyjuiced or something.

'_No you idiot! The person behind her!'_

Harry looked behind the girl and saw someone with pitch black eyes running after her.

He realized what that meant seconds after the person shot spells at the girl.

"Protego! Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry quickly shielded the girl and shot a rock into the path of the stunner wandlessly. "So. What is an elemental doing here?" Harry quickly grabbed the girl that was freaking out.

The person with black eyes looked at Harry. "We were sent to cause chaos and destroy The Ice Elemental.

Harry snorted. "Why are you sending spells at the girl then? You were sent to destroy me were you not?"

The elemental looked up in surprise. "It's you!"

"You don't say... MAGNA TONITRUS!" A huge bolt of blue lightning crashed into the elemental.

All that remained of the elemental was a shadow.

'_Harry! It's only hiding!'_

Harry quickly sent an array of powerful controlled blasting curses and the air around him started to drop in temperature as ice warriors appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the shadow. He quickly told the girl to run, and she ran away from the ice cream parlor. Looking around, Harry saw that no one was nearby since everyone ran away from the spellfire.

Harry quickly drew runes around the shadow and activated them. A glowing cage appeared around the shadow trapping it.

The shadow suddenly turned back into it's elemental form and started to fire dark curses at Harry.

"Protego Ultimus! Fianto Duri! Repello Inimicum!" A huge wall like shield appeared in front of Harry, stopping the spells. "Lumos Solem Maxima! Magna Mortem!" A blinding ray of light and a giant bolt of lightning hit the Dark Elemental.

'_Harry! Run!'_

Harry ran without questioning the Ice Elemental and a huge wave of dark magic appeared as the Dark Elemental exploded into darkness.

"Protego Maxima, Fianto Duri, Repello Inimicum, Protego Maxima, Fianto Duri, Protego Horribilis, Fianto Duri!" A dome of magic surrounded the dark magic but shattered as the dark magic started to dissipate.

Sighing in relief, Harry decided to go to Ollivanders, Then back to the trunk shop and stay at the Leaky Cauldron.

**~-Ollivanders-~**

"Well, this is a problem..."

"Indeed."

The shop was almost completely destroyed because every wand Harry touched exploded.

"What now?" Harry figured that he might not be able to use a wand.

"Now, I make a special wand for you." Ollivanders eyes were glowing with excitement.

"What do you mean by special?" Harry was a bit confused

"I'm going to make a metal wand with two cores for you." Ollivander looked even more excited.

"But magic doesn't flow through metal..." Harry was even more confused.

"No, magic flows through everything, but it flows through wood the easiest"

"And what about the two cores?"

"Two cores so one doesn't overload. The reason the wands are exploding is because the amount of magic you have is overloading the wood, and the single core."

"I get it, what kind of metal are you going to make the wand with?"

"Titanium." Olivander brought out a few different types of wand cores. "Now, see which material resonates with your magic the best."

Harry waved his hand over each core, and chose a phoenix feather.

"Intresting... Nothing else?"

"Nope, nothing else resonates with my magic as well as the phoenix feather."

"Hmmm..." Ollivander brought out a white feather. "Try this one"

Harry waved his hand over the feather and said, "It works but it feels too unstable."

Suddenly, the feather froze and became blue. "What just happened?"

"It seems like the feather altered itself to suit your magic more. Try again" Ollivander looked at the feather with curiosity.

Harry tried again and the feather felt perfect. "Perfect!"

"Intresting... That feather is a feather from a thunderbird. I will go make the wand now, come back in thirty minutes." With that statement, Ollivander went to the back of his shop to start making the wand.

**~-Trunk Shop-~**

"Here we go!" The shop owner gave the trunk to Harry as Harry payed 19 thousand galleons.

The trunk was light, and Harry shrunk it into the size of a small brick after putting his expanded bag in the first compartment.

**~-Ollivanders-~**

Harry grabbed the cold, titanium wand and the wand suddenly melted and surrounded his hand like a fingerless glove.

Ollivander looked shocked and said, "This wand is very powerful, very powerful indeed. It might even be more powerful than The Elder Wand..."

Harry payed 40 Galleons for the custom made wand and left the shop to go to The Leaky Cauldron.

**~-The Leaky Cauldron-~**

Harry went into his newly rented room and went to sleep, since it was already around midnight.

**Authors Note:**

'_Elemental Thought Communication'_

_Normal thoughts_

§Parseltounge§

**Conversion Scale:**

1 Galleon - 5 Pounds - 10.07 Dollars

1 Sickle - 0.29 Pounds - 0.59 Dollars

1 Knut - 0.01 Pounds - 0.02 Dollars


End file.
